Sleeping with you is like a nightmare
by AlwaysSalvatore
Summary: Louis adora a Harry, de verdad, en todas las formas que se puede adorar a alguien. Pero la primera vez que duermen en la misma cama descubre que dormir con él es una pesadilla, sobretodo en verano ya que su novio es una maldita estufa y está empeñado en pegarse a él. Aun así puede que no todo sea tan malo, sobretodo si Harry decide compensarle despertándole a besos. One-shot. Larry


_A/N. Es el primer fic que he escrito nunca así que por favor tened piedad._

_Obviamente nada me pertenece salvo mi amor por estos dos idiotas._

_Inspirado por una de las últimas entrevistas de los chicos en la que Harry dijo que él era más de ser "Little Spoon" y comentandolo con mi amiga Marie la idea surgió de manera natural._

_Es puro fluff la verdad_

_Disfruten~_

La primera vez que duermen juntos Louis descubre que no son compatibles en la cama. No lo dice por el sexo, para nada, sino a la hora de dormir. Harry se acurruca contra él con un murmullo adormilado y la verdad es que tiene que reconocer que no le importa mucho. Lo mira mientras la respiración del otro se va haciendo cada vez más regular y pausada. Su pecho se ensancha mientras pasa los dedos distraídamente por los despeinados rizos castaños y Harry posa un beso adormilado en su pecho como respuesta. Louis sonríe, pensando que han sido esos mismos dedos los que los han despeinado momentos antes. Es una vez que Harry está profundamente dormido cuando empieza el problema. Porque Louis no puede dormir pegado a otra persona y el hecho de que sea verano no ayuda precisamente. Pero Harry parece haberse pegado a él con pegamento y por mucho que se retuerce no parece dispuesto a moverse del sitio. Louis no quiere despertarlo, en parte porque Harry parece aún más un ángel cuando está dormido y despertarlo está cerca de ser un sacrilegio y en parte porque no quiere arriesgarse en ver dolor o rechazo reflejándose en los ojos verdes del chico si le pide que se mueva. Así que suspira y se resigna a no pegar ojo en toda la noche.

Pero todo el mundo sabe que Louis no es muy bueno quedándose quieto así que al cabo de diez minutos, después de haber memorizado cada detalle del techo hasta poder dibujarlo de memoria si se lo pidieran, empieza a revolverse de nuevo. Se pasa la mano por el pelo, mira la hora en el despertador de la mesita de noche, aparta más las sábanas con los pies. Solo se queda completamente quieto cuando un jadeo sale de la figura apoyada en su pecho (el condenado no se ha movido ni un milímetro en todo ese tiempo).

-¿Qué pasa?- murmura Harry con los labios contra su piel, sin molestarse en mirarlo. Louis traga saliva.

-L-lo siento… es que… m-me das calor.- responde medio balbuceando.

-Vale.- responde el otro y rueda hasta el otro lado de la cama, demasiado dormido para pensárselo mucho. Vuelve a estar profundamente dormido en cuestión de segundos, con el pelo tapándole la mitad de la cara y la boca totalmente abierta.

Louis suspira levemente, aliviado aunque echando un poquito de menos el contacto. Se recoloca en la cama, tumbándose de lado para poder mirar al otro chico. El hecho de que no pueda dormir pegado a él no implica que no se regodee de felicidad con la idea de compartir cama con Harry. Cierra los ojos, dejándose vencer por fin por el sueño.

Sin embargo no dura mucho ya que una media hora después se despierta con la pierna de Harry, una pierna descomunalmente grande (¿por Dios ese niño cuanto mide, diez metros?), sobre las suyas. Intenta volver a dormirse pero le es físicamente imposible con el calor, Harry es una maldita estufa. Así que aparta la pierna con delicadeza y el otro apenas emite un murmullo leve de protesta. Diez minutos más tarde se despierta por una de las manos de Harry en su cintura, los largos dedos rozándole el ombligo, y Louis sabe que hace unas pocas horas no estaba precisamente quejándose de que esas manos le tocasen pero ahora mismo es como si tuviera una manta encima. Otra vez la aparta con cuidado, entrelazando un momento los dedos con los de él antes de depositarla suavemente en el colchón entre ellos.

Para la quinta vez que se despierta, con el rostro de Harry enterrado en el hueco de su cuello donde este se une al hombro, respirando aire caliente sobre su piel ya se le ha acabado la delicadeza y se limita a empujar a Harry sin mucha fuerza pero con firmeza para que se aparte. La octava vez ya está empezando a creer que el hijo de puta lo está haciendo adrede y tiene que contenerse para no echarlo a patadas de la cama. De todas al ver formas el rostro completamente relajado y en paz de Harry, con los labios entreabiertos y el pelo casi metiéndosele en la boca, se le pasa un poco y se limita a quitarse el brazo de encima. Aparentemente la décima vez que Louis lo empuja para que deje de rodar hasta prácticamente subirse encima de él es suficiente para que hasta el cuerpo dormido de Harry capte el mensaje porque a partir de entonces se queda en su lado de la cama y Louis da gracias a todos los dioses que conoce. El cielo está ya clareando con los colores previos al amanecer y Louis sabe que al día siguiente le van a llegar las ojeras hasta los tobillos.

Un par de horas más tarde Louis se despierta con unos labios sobre los suyos y el peso de Harry sentado a horcajadas obre sus caderas. No abre los ojos pero si enreda los dedos en el pelo de él y responde al beso. Es un beso suave y perezoso, con sabor a rayos de sol mañaneros y a pasta de dientes. Harry rompe el beso pero Louis aún se niega a abrir los ojos. Lo siguiente que siente son los labios de Harry en su cuello, dejando pequeños besos por todas partes, apenas rozando la piel con los labios. A Louis se le escapa una sonrisa pero sigue sin abrir los ojos. Harry traza la línea de su mandíbula con los labios y empieza a darle besos por todo el rostro: en las mejillas, en la frente, en las comisuras de los labios, en los párpados de los ojos que tan obstinadamente mantiene cerrados. Esta vez a Louis se lee escapa un poco la risa y se da por vencido. Abre los y se arrepiente sinceramente de no haberlo hecho antes. Harry está encima de él, mirándolo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y vestido solo con sus boxers negros. La luz que entra por la ventana hace que su piel brille tenuemente y resalta el negro de todos los tatuajes que Louis está seguro nunca se cansará de repasar con los dedos. Su pelo es un auténtico desastre y sus ojos verdes brillan divertidos con ese aire inocente que siempre parecen tener mientras lo mira.

-Buenos días.- saluda Harry, con la voz aún más ronca de lo normal.

-Buenos días.- responde Louis estirándose con un quejido y tapándose los ojos con el brazo porque allí dentro hay demasiada luz y porque no ha dormido una mierda y está muerto de sueño.

-¿Has dormido bien?- pregunta Harry sonriendo y Louis no puede evitar tirarle un cojín a la cara para borrarle esa estúpida y adorable sonrisa de haber dormido como un rey. Harry recibe el cojinazo y lo mira desconcertado.- ¿A qué ha venido eso?

-A nada. Ven aquí.- responde y pone una mano en su nuca para atraerle hacia él. Harry no opone ninguna resistencia y cuando están lo bastante cerca Harry cierra el poco espacio que queda entre ellos y lo besa.

Esta vez es más intenso, puede que porque los dos están ya completamente despiertos. Es lento y profundo y Harry pone una mano en su pecho mientras la otra acuna su rostro y hace eso de pasar la lengua por cada centímetro de su boca como si quisiera aprendérsela de memoria que siempre consigue dejarle sin aliento. Cuando se separan ambos respiran un poco entrecortadamente pero sonríen. Y a Louis le arden los ojos del sueño y le duelen músculos del cuerpo que no sabía que tenía pero piensa que no le importaría mucho pasar unas cuantas noches malas como aquella si Harry tiene intención de despertarle así cada mañana. Bueno, unas cuantas noches, o todas, piensa cuando Harry se inclina de nuevo para besarle otra vez.

_Espero que eso no fuera una experiencia demasiado horrible._

_Reviews serán agradecidos 3_


End file.
